Obstacle and collision avoidance systems can be used to mitigate damage to vehicles and other property due to collisions. Various technologies regarding obstacle and collision avoidance systems can be incorporated into vehicles at a reasonable cost. Some technologies include sensors and digital cameras for sensing and monitoring areas around the vehicle. In some cases, cameras can increase safety by being mounted in locations that can give drivers access to alternative perspectives, which are otherwise diminished or unavailable to the driver's usual view through windows or mirrors.